Federation of Independent States
' (') is a small alliance found in Cybernations Tournament Edition. It was founded on January 1, 2012 PREAMBLE We the people of the Federation of Independent States do solemly swear to defend our Sovereign, Independence, and fellow nations to the fullest extent by abiding by this Charter as if I were law. ARTICLE I MEMBERSHIP Anyone in the community of Cybernations is allowed to join the Federation of Independent States unless they have had a history of rogue behavior twoard another alliance. If a member has any such roguery, the Lord Chancellor will decide if he is suitable for the alliance. Any new member must fill out an application for us to keep on file, this doesn't count for returning members. Once admitted into the Federation of Independent States, all members must swear to stay loyal to the Federation of States and not join any other alliance unless instructed too, otherwise. ARTICLE II REMOVAL AND BAN If it ever comes down to someone ever getting removed from the alliance, the decision will be made by both the Lord Chancellor and Minister of whom the defendent's charges fall under. Only a few sentences will be available to the defendent which include being banned either temporarly or permenantly, being put on the ZI list, etc. ARTICLE III GOVERNMENT STRUCTURE SECTION I SUPREME CHAMBER The Supreme Chamber shall consist only of the Lord Chancellor and his/her assistants. The Lord Chancellor is a life-long member. Their duties will be highlighted in the articles below. SECTION II MINISTERIAL CHAMBER The Ministerial Chamber shall consist solely of the Ministry and their deputies. The Ministry will serve a only one round but are capable of running for elections without any limit. If a Minister is absent, their appointed deputy shall become a temporary Minister. ARTICLE IV HIERARCHY SECTION I LORD CHANCELLOR The Lord Chancellor is the official head of the Federation of Independent States The Lord Chancellor has the creditials to remove any Minister if he sees that he has found someone better for the job. During wartime, the Lord Chancellor is the Commander in Chief and has the final say in all issues involving surrender, strategy, explusion, punishment, or disbandment. The Lord Chancellor is endowed to assessing the agenda of the Federation of Independent States, as well as protect these articles of creation. The Lord Chancellor serves as the head of the Supreme Chamber, and can veto any decision made by the Ministerial Chamber if deemed necessary. The Lord Chancellor is a lifelong appointment. Should the Lord Chancellor feel that an elected Minister is not performing to the required level, the Lord Chancellor may remove a Minister and call an election for that position. SECTION II MINISTER OF INTERNAL AFFAIRS The Minister of Internal Affairs is a member of the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Internal Affairs is entitled to a say on all issues charged to the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Internal Affairs is not a Foreign Ambassador unless distinguished otherwise. The Minister of Internal Affairs is charged with; Recruitment, Trade Circles, Competition, Academy, Statistics, and keeping the constituency of the Federation of Independent States up to date with alliance events and affairs. The Minister of Internal Affairs can be delegated new tasks as deemed necessary by the Lord Chancellor. The Minister of Internal Affairs may appoint a deputy. The Deputy of Internal Affairs shall serve until resignation or dismissal. SECTION III MINISTER OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS The Minister of Foreign Affairs is a member of the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is entitled to a say on all issues charged to the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is endowed with the responsibility of Public Relations and representing the alliance entirely based on the agenda of the Lord Chancellor. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is charged with: appointing Ambassadors, executing the foreign agenda of the Lord Chancellor, and presenting or suggesting treaties to the Supreme Chamber. The Minister of Foreign Affairs can be delegated new tasks as deemed necessary by the Lord Chancellor. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may appoint a deputy. The Deputy of Foreign Affairs shall serve until resignation or dismissal. SECTION IV MINISTER OF DEFENSE The Minister of Defense is a member of the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Defense is entitled to a say on all issues charged to the Ministerial Chamber. The Minister of Defense is not a Foreign Ambassador unless distinguished otherwise. The Minister of Defense is charged with; defending the alliance, preparing war targets, utilising intelligence, carrying out punishment as delegated to by the Supreme Chamber, and ghost busting. In war time the Minister of Defense reports directly to the Lord Chancellor, and in the absence of the Lord Chancellor, in war time has the credentials to make the decisions he or she deems fit excluding; surrender and disbandment. The Minister of Defense can be delegated new tasks as deemed necessary by the Lord Chancellor. The Minister of Defense may appoint a deputy. The Deputy of Defense shall serve until resignation or dismissal. ARTICLE V EXECUTIVE POWERS The Lord Chancellor has the right to create and sign into law Executive Orders, on any issue that is not specifically mentioned within the Charter without approval of any governing body. Executive Orders cannot be issued to repeal any past legislation made into law previously by the Lord Chancellor. In the event that any member feels that an Executive Order was not properly warranted and goes against the Charter of the Federation Independent State, they can implement a general motion to the Upper Chamber to repeal the executive order, where the Ministerial Chamber will decide whether or not an Executive Order was legal, and if the Executive Order was found illegal than It shall be repealed, and if the Executive Order is found legal, it shall become law. ARTICLE VI DISBANDMENT AND MERGE Only the Lord Chancellor may authorise a disbandment or merge of the alliance. disbandment and merge must be supported by the majority of the Ministerial Chamber. There must be a clear three out of four vote. Upon completion of voting, the Lord Chancellor has the power to veto the decision unless the decision is unanimous. ARTICLE VII RATIFICATION We the people of the Federation of Independent States hereby ratify this improved version of the Official Charter of the Federation of Independent States as of August 13, 2012 Signed- XxWatchmanxX Founder and Lord Chancellor